Technical Field
The present invention relates to network services and more particularly to a system and method that provides high performance computing as a service.
Description of the Related Art
High performance computing (HPC) plays an important role in scientific investigations and particularly in scenarios where teraflops are needed to solve computational problems. Typically, such investigations have been limited to a relatively small number of research and commercial institutions due to the large capital cost for setting up and maintaining the underlying cyber infrastructure.
It is difficult to organize HPC resources to form a resource catalog so that resource availability can be visualized for reservation and scheduling. HPC resources are frequently multidimensional including computing nodes as well as three-dimensional locations and communications among nodes which present a very large set of resource combinations. Resource availability of the resource combinations is difficult to visualize for reservation and scheduling (in general, an NP complete problem (the abbreviation NP refers to “nondeterministic polynomial time”)).